Latidos
by Lucky13-DH
Summary: ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Cuddy luego de que House vaya a prisión? ¿Y después del aparente suicidio?
1. Chapter 1

Hoy me levanté con una extraña sensación. Es temprano, aún no tengo prisa para vestirme, ni para despertar a Rachel para llevarla a la guardería. Me limito a verla dormir, tan tranquila, con tanta paz...

De repente, posé las manos sobre mi pecho, y me sorprendí al notar que mi corazón latía. Parece imposible, pero sigo viva. Desde el día en que decidí irme New Jersey y dejar el cargo de decana del hospital que tanto había luchado por conseguir para alejarme de todo, para alejarme de tí, siento como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto. Sin embargo sigo aquí, debo seguir con mi vida.

No puedo seguir mirando atrás. Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme si hise lo correcto. Una parte de mi me dice que era la única opción, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, tu eras un peligro para mi, para Rachel, para ti mismo... Aquel automovil que había quedado estacionado en medio del comedor de mi casa era la prueba de aquello. Pero por otro lado... las cosas estaban tan bien cuando estabamos juntos. Discutíamos, me hacias rabiar como de costumbre, pero yo era feliz. Y estoy casi totalmente segura que tu tambien lo eras. Mi hija se había acostumbrado a tu presencia, incluso parecía que comenzaba a ver una figura paterna en ti. Y tu parecias haberte encariñado con ella.

Esa fué, seguramente, una de las razones mas fuertes que tuve para decidir terminar lo nuestro. No podía seguir pensando sólamente en mí, ¿Qué clase de figura paterna le estaba dando a mi pequeña?. Si ella incluso te había visto tomar vicodin... Nunca voy a poder olvidar su carita de miedo cuando vió la destrucción que causaste en nuestro hogar. Ni quiero pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si ella hubiera ido allí a buscar un vaso de jugo, o algo, justo en el momento en que...

El cepillo que me devolviste aquel día esta guardado en lo más alto de mi armario, en un lugar donde no pueda verlo a simple vista. No me animé a tirarlo, aunque sé que nunca más lo volveré a usar. La última vez que lo hice, todavía eramos pareja. Esa fué la última vez que fuí a tu casa, y lo dejé despreocupadamente en tu baño pensando que luego volvería por él otro día. íbamos a ir de paseo, y como la niñera no podía quedarse, Rachel fué con nosotros.

Aquel día, era muy parecido a hoy. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, el sol calentaba nuestros cuerpos y el olor a pasto mojado era refrescante. Estabamos sentados en un banco de la plaza. Yo miraba como Rachel alimentaba a las palomas al lado de una fuente, fasinada por lo rápidas que eran para dejar el suelo totalmente limpio de maíz en tan solo unos minutos. Yo reía al verla tan feliz, y me di vuelta para ver si tu tambien sonreías. Pero no la estabas mirando. Tus ojos parecían enfocarse mas alla, del lado opuesto del monumento. Te pregunté que mirabas, y tú me señalaste con la cabeza a una pareja joven. Llevaban a una niña un poco mas grande que mi hija, uno de cada mano, mientras ella les hablaba muy animada y ellos reían encantados. Poco a poco fueron alejandose, hasta quedar fuera de nuestro campo visual.

-Nunca me llamaron la atención esas cosas-Dijiste refiriendote a la escena que acabábamos de ver- pero cuando estoy contigo... algún día me gustaría saber que se siente.

Yo sonreí amargamente, con una extraña mezcla de ternura y tristeza. Nosotros nunca íbamos a poder ser esas personas. Lo sabía. Y tu también lo sabías.

Todavía no puedo creer que estes en prisión. Lloré toda la noche cuando me enteré de tu sentencia, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Estuve a punto de retirar los cargos, pero ya era tarde: Todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado, el juez no podía dejarte en libertad. A veces creo que es mejor así. Si no estuvieras en la cárcel, lo más probable es que ya hubiera ido a buscarte.

Más de una vez pensé en ir a visitarte, pero tengo miedo. ¿Me odiarás?. Yo lo haría. ¿Te acordarás de mí, o habrás decidido sepultarme en tu memoria?. Yo no puedo olvidarte. ¿Me sigues amando?

Puse de vuelta las manos sobre mi pecho. Mi corazon seguía latiendo. Y sonreí al darme cuenta de que, en algún lugar, el tuyo lo hacía también.


	2. Chapter 2

Aún puedo poner mis manos sobre mi pecho y sentir que sigo viva, pero ahora no parece tan real como antes. Sus latidos, mi consuelo... ya no existían. Su corazón no volvería a estremecerse nunca mas.

Hace varios días que no voy a trabajar. Me cuesta horrores levantarme de la cama y afrontar que ésta es la realidad. Hay algo que no cierra. Trato de entender lo que sucedió, pero no lo logro.

El diario local sólo te dedicó un par de líneas, mencionando que un reconocido doctor del Princeton Plainsboro había muerto calcinado en un incendio. Que todo parecía indicar que había sido un suicidio.

Un suicidio.

Siempre creí que a la único que le temías era a la muerte. O no a la muerte en sí, sino que lo que mas te aterraba era el no saber. Y nadie sabe que hay después de esta vida, a pesar de que siempre te esmeraste en afirmar que lo único que nos esperaba era la nada. Entonces ¿Por qué? Lo único que se me ocurre pensar, es que preferiste estar en la "nada" a vivir la realidad. Yo podría haber cambiado eso. Cuando me llamaron para invitarme al funeral, me comentaron la situación de Wilson... y ahora todo cierra. Ya no tenías a nadie contigo. La vida en soledad es mucho peor que la nada.

¿Sufriste mucho mientras las llamas te consumían? ¿Pensabas en mi, en lo mucho que me odiabas?. Por dejarte solo... yo nunca hubiera podido imaginar que Wilson iba a irse de tu lado. Era mi culpa. Si hubiera estado para ti en esos momentos, ahora estarías vivo. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para vivir con esta carga de conciencia?

Bueno, a lo mejor ni siquiera lo sentiste. Quizás estabas sedado, sin conciencia, sin notar siquiera el dolor de tu pierna. Pero aún así, la imagen mental que no para de agobiarme desde hace días es horrible. Morir lentamente, por las llamas que destrozan tu cuerpo hasta quedar irreconocible. La verdad, es una horrible manera de terminar.

¿No podías elegir una manera más propia de ti? Intoxicación por drogas, coma etílico, o cualquier método rápido y efectivo. No. Tenías que elegir algo peor, doloroso y torturante, para que el simple hecho de pensar en ello me quitara el sueño.

Quise llamar a Wilson, pero no sabría que decirle. Es decir, ahora el también está solo, y en una situación muy difícil, pero creo que él debe odiarme también. Si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, todavía tendría a su amigo, y también me tendría a mi para acompañarlo. Pero ahora no tiene nada. Tú no tenías nada. Yo no tengo nada.

Por mi culpa.


End file.
